familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hoboken, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Hudson |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Dawn Zimmer (D, term ends December 31, 2017)2013 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed January 19, 2014. As of date accessed, a term-end year of 2013 is listed. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Quentin WiestDepartment of Administration, City of Hoboken. Accessed June 22, 2012. |leader_title1 = Clerk |leader_name1 = James J. FarinaCity Clerk, City of Hoboken. Accessed July 1, 2012. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = April 9, 1849 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = Gazetteer of New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 14, 2013. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 5.208 |area_land_km2 = 3.303 |area_water_km2 = 1.905 |area_total_sq_mi = 2.011 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.275 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.736 |area_water_percent = 36.58 |area_rank = 412th of 566 in state 6th of 12 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1: Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Hoboken city, Hudson County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 1, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Hoboken city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 1, 2012."U.S. Census Bureau Delivers New Jersey's 2010 Census Population Totals, Including First Look at Race and Hispanic Origin Data for Legislative Redistricting", PR Newswire, February 3, 2011 |population_total = 50005 |population_rank = 34th of 566 in state 5th of 12 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 31, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 15139.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 39212.0 |population_density_rank = 4th of 566 in state 4th of 12 in county |population_est = 52575 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 26 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.75 |longd = -74.03 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07030Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 27, 2011. |area_code = 201/551 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401732250 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 1, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885257 |website = http://www.hobokennj.org |footnotes = }} Hoboken ( ; Unami: Hupokàn ) is a city in Hudson County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city's population was 50,005, having grown by 11,428 (+29.6%) from the 38,577 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 5,180 (+15.5%) from the 33,397 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 14, 2012. The city is part of the New York metropolitan area and contains Hoboken Terminal, a major transportation hub for the region. Hoboken is also the location of the first recorded game of baseball and of the Stevens Institute of Technology, one of the oldest technological universities in the United States. Hoboken was first settled as part of the Pavonia, New Netherland colony in the 17th century. During the early 19th century the city was developed by Colonel John Stevens, first as a resort and later as a residential neighborhood. It became a township in 1849 and was incorporated as a city in 1855. Its waterfront was an integral part of the Port of New York and New Jersey and home to major industries for most of the 20th century. The character of the city has changed from a blue collar town to one of upscale shops and condominiums. Hoboken is part of the New Jersey Gold Coast.Martin, Antoinette. "Less Luster on the ‘Gold Coast’", The New York Times, October 29, 2010. Accessed September 24, 2012. "In Hoboken the inventory was just over nine months. In Jersey City it had swelled to 17.6 months." On October 29, 2012, the city of Hoboken was devastated by the storm surge and high winds associated with Hurricane Sandy.Lennard, Natasha (October 29, 2012). "How Sandy hits the homeless". Salon.com. Accessed December 27, 2013. Geography Hoboken is located at (40.75,-74.03). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 2.011 square miles (5.208 km2), of which, 1.275 square miles (3.303 km2) of it was land and 0.736 square miles (1.905 km2) of it (36.58%) was water. Hoboken lies on the west bank of the Hudson River between Weehawken and Union City at the north and Jersey City (the county seat) at the south and west. Directly across the Hudson River are the Manhattan, New York City neighborhoods of West Village and Chelsea. Hoboken has 48 streets laid out in a grid. Many north-south streets were named for United States presidents (Washington, Adams, Madison, Monroe), though Clinton Street likely honors 19th century politician DeWitt Clinton. The numbered streets running east-west start two blocks north of Observer Highway with First Street, with the grid ending close to the city line with 16th near Weehawken Cove and the city. Neighborhoods in Hoboken often have vague definitions making Downtown, Midtown, and Uptown subjective. Castle Point, The Projects, Hoboken Terminal, and Hudson Tea are distinct enclaves at the city's periphery. As it transforms from its previous industrial use to a residential district, the "Northwest" is a name being used for that part of the city."Upper Grand – 800 Madison". Hoboken411. August 6, 2008.Baldwin, Carly (February 18, 2009). "Northwest corner of Hoboken to be studied as a redevelopment zone". NJ.com. Hoboken's ZIP code is 07030, and its area code is 201. Climate |date=March 2014}} Etymology The name "Hoboken" was decided upon by Colonel John Stevens when he purchased land, on a part of which the city still sits. The Lenape (later called Delaware Indian) tribe referred to the area as the “land of the tobacco pipe”, most likely to refer to the soapstone collected there to carve tobacco pipes, and used a phrase that became “Hopoghan Hackingh”.HM-hist "The Abridged History of Hoboken", Hoboken Museum, Accessed 24-Nov-2006. Like Weehawken, its neighbor to the north, Communipaw and Harsimus to the south, Hoboken had many variations in the folks-tongue. Hoebuck, old Dutch for high bluff and likely referring to Castle Point, was used during the colonial era and later spelled as Hobuck,Hoboken Reporter January 16, 2005 Hobock,[http://books.google.com/books?id=EQgKAAAAIAAJ&pg=PA428&lpg=PA428&dq=hobock+hoboken Minutes of the Common Council of the City of New York, 1675-1776, Volume 8], p. 428. Archived at Google Books. Accessed June 9, 2014. Hobuk and Hoboocken.NEW JERSEY COLONIAL RECORDS, East Jersey Records: Part 1 - Volume 21 Calendar of Records 1664-1703, USGenWeb Archives. Accessed November 27, 2011. Today, Hoboken's unofficial nickname is the "Mile Square City", but it actually covers an area of two square miles when including the under-water parts in the Hudson River. During the late 19th/early 20th century the population and culture of Hoboken was dominated by German language speakers who sometimes called it "Little Bremen", many of whom are buried in Hoboken Cemetery, North Bergen. Applebome, Peter. "Our Towns; Jitters About Who's in Charge on the Waterfront, in 1917 and Today", The New York Times, March 5, 2006. Accessed July 31, 2013. "And Hoboken, where as early as the 1850's, more than 1,500 of the 7,000 inhabitants were of German origin, was known as Little Bremen, and had an elaborate network of German beer gardens and restaurants, social clubs, newspapers, theaters and schools." History Early and colonial during the 1880s, offshore from Hoboken and Jersey City.]] Hoboken was originally an island, surrounded by the Hudson River on the east and tidal lands at the foot of the New Jersey Palisades on the west. It was a seasonal campsite in the territory of the Hackensack, a phratry of the Lenni Lenape, who used the serpentine rock found there to carve pipes. The first recorded European to lay claim to the area was Henry Hudson, an Englishman sailing for the Dutch East India Company, who anchored his ship the Halve Maen (Half Moon) at Weehawken Cove on October 2, 1609. Soon after it became part of the province of New Netherland. In 1630, Michael Pauw, a burgemeester (mayor) of Amsterdam and a director of the Dutch West India Company, received a land grant as patroon on the condition that he would plant a colony of not fewer than fifty persons within four years on the west bank of what had been named the North River. Three Lenape sold the land that was to become Hoboken (and part of Jersey City) for 80 fathoms (146 m) of wampum, 20 fathoms (37 m) of cloth, 12 kettles, six guns, two blankets, one double kettle and half a barrel of beer. These transactions, variously dated as July 12, 1630 and November 22, 1630, represent the earliest known conveyance for the area. Pauw (whose Latinized name is Pavonia) failed to settle the land and he was obliged to sell his holdings back to the Company in 1633. It was later acquired by Hendrick Van Vorst, who leased part of the land to Aert Van Putten, a farmer. In 1643, north of what would be later known as Castle Point, Van Putten built a house and a brewery, North America’s first. In series of Indian and Dutch raids and reprisals, Van Putten was killed and his buildings destroyed, and all residents of Pavonia (as the colony was known) were ordered back to New Amsterdam. Deteriorating relations with the Lenape, its isolation as an island, or relatively long distance from New Amsterdam may have discouraged more settlement. In 1664, the English took possession of New Amsterdam with little or no resistance, and in 1668 they confirmed a previous land patent by Nicolas Verlett. In 1674–75 the area became part of East Jersey, and the province was divided into four administrative districts, Hoboken becoming part of Bergen County, where it remained until the creation of Hudson County on February 22, 1840. English-speaking settlers (some relocating from New England) interspersed with the Dutch, but it remained scarcely populated and agrarian. Eventually, the land came into the possession of William Bayard, who originally supported the revolutionary cause, but became a Loyalist Tory after the fall of New York in 1776 when the city and surrounding areas, including the west bank of the renamed Hudson River, were occupied by the British. At the end of the Revolutionary War, Bayard’s property was confiscated by the Revolutionary Government of New Jersey. In 1784, the land described as "William Bayard's farm at Hoebuck" was bought at auction by Colonel John Stevens for £18,360 (then $90,000). 19th century In the early 19th century, Colonel John Stevens developed the waterfront as a resort for Manhattanites. On October 11, 1811, Stevens' ship the Juliana, began to operate as a ferry between Manhattan and Hoboken, making it the world's first commercial steam ferry."History: Steamboats", Stevens Institute of Technology. Accessed April 16, 2012. "Thus, in 1811 the Colonel purchased a commercial ferry license in New York state and operated a horse powered ferry while building a steam ferry, the Juliana. When the Juliana was put into service from Hoboken to New York, the Stevenses inaugurated what is reputed to be the first regular commercially operated steam ferry in the world." In 1825, he designed and built a steam locomotive capable of hauling several passenger cars at his estate. Sybil's Cave, a cave with a natural spring, was opened in 1832 and visitors came to pay a penny for a glass of water from the cave which was said to have medicinal powers.Jennemann, Tom. "Excavation of Sybil's Cave to begin Tuesday Site was location of natural spring, inspiration for Poe murder mystery", The Hudson Reporter, January 25, 2005. Accessed April 16, 2012. "Roberts said that the benches they will add will hark back to a time when the city's waterfront was a retreat for wealthy New Yorkers. Sybil's Cave was first opened as a day trippers' attraction in 1832, according to an Aug. 9, 1934 story in the Hoboken Dispatch." In 1841, the cave became a legend, when Edgar Allan Poe wrote "The Mystery of Marie Roget" about an event that took place there.Fahim, Kareem. "‘Open Sesame’ Just Won’t Do: Hoboken Tries to Unlock Its Cave", The New York Times, June 26, 2007. Accessed April 16, 2012. "In 1841, the bloodied body of Mary Cecilia Rogers drifted to shore near the mouth of Sybil’s Cave, and into legend, the subject of a thriller by Edgar Allan Poe." The cave was closed in the late 1880s after the water was found to be contaminated, and it was shut and in the 1930s and filled with concrete, before it was reopened in 2008.Baldwin, Carly (October 21, 2008). "Sybil's Cave reopened -- amid controversy". NJ.com. "Hoboken Mayor Dave Roberts celebrated the re-opening of the historic Sybil's Cave this morning. But, as Hoboken wrestles with a state takeover and residents face a 47 percent tax hike, some say Sybil's Cave is just another example of what they call the mayor's spendthrift ways." Before his death in 1838, Stevens founded the Hoboken Land and Improvement Company, which laid out a regular system of streets, blocks and lots, constructed housing, and developed manufacturing sites. In general, the housing consisted of masonry row houses of three to five stories, some of which survive to the present day, as does the street grid.Colrick, Patricia Florio. [http://books.google.ca/books?id=t6RD_6qV1NwC&pg=PA6&lpg=PA6 Hoboken]. p. 6. Arcadia Publishing, 1999. ISBN 0-7385-3730-6. Accessed April 16, 2012. "Hoboken was laid out in a grid pattern in 1804, on the Loss Map by the inventor and the owner of much of the land, Colonel John Stevens." Hoboken was originally formed as a township on April 9, 1849, from portions of North Bergen Township. As the town grew in population and employment, many of Hoboken's residents saw a need to incorporate as a full-fledged city, and in a referendum held on March 29, 1855, ratified an Act of the New Jersey Legislature signed the previous day, and the City of Hoboken was born. In the subsequent election, Cornelius V. Clickener became Hoboken's first mayor. On March 15, 1859, the Township of Weehawken was created from portions of Hoboken and North Bergen Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 148. Accessed January 31, 2012. Based on a bequest from Edwin A. Stevens, Stevens Institute of Technology was founded at Castle Point in 1870 site of the Stevens family's former estate as the nation's first mechanical engineering college."Campus History", Stevens Institute of Technology. Accessed April 16, 2012. "The university was founded in 1870 as America's first college of mechanical engineering, with a bequest from Edwin Augustus Stevens." By the late 19th century, shipping lines were using Hoboken as a terminal port, and the Delaware, Lackawanna & Western Railroad (later the Erie Lackawanna Railroad) developed a railroad terminal at the waterfront, with the present New Jersey Transit terminal designed by architect Kenneth Murchison constructed in 1907.Hughes, C. J. "Reviving the Glory of Hoboken Terminal", The New York Times, December 21, 2005. Accessed April 16, 2012. "The Hoboken Terminal, built in 1907, is a two-story Beaux-Arts structure designed by Kenneth Murchison, an architect with the firm of McKim, Mead & White, which designed the original Pennsylvania Station in Manhattan." It was also during this time that German immigrants, who had been settling in town during most of the century, became the predominant population group in the city, at least partially due to its being a major destination port of the Hamburg America Line, though anti-German sentiment during World War I led to a rapid decline in the German community.Skontra, Alan. "A History of Hoboken's Immigrants: Dr. Christina Ziegler-McPherson presented her new book at the museum.", HobokenPatch, July 18, 2011. Accessed April 16, 2012. "Hoboken's population started to grow when shipping companies built docks and warehouses along the waterfront, notably the Hamburg America line in 1863. With this development came jobs, which attracted immigrants. The city's population jumped from 2,200 in 1850 to 20,000 in 1870 and 43,000 in 1890.... Ziegler-McPherson said she learned just how much the city was a German enclave at the turn of the 20th century. A quarter of the city's residents had German roots, earning Hoboken the nickname of 'Little Bremen.'" In addition to the primary industry of shipbuilding, Hoboken became home to Keuffel and Esser's three-story factory and in 1884, to Tietjen and Lang Drydock (later Todd Shipyards). Well-known companies that developed a major presence in Hoboken after the turn-of the-century included Maxwell House, Lipton Tea, and Hostess. Birthplace of baseball , Hoboken (Currier & Ives lithograph).]] The first officially recorded game of baseball took place in Hoboken in 1846 between Knickerbocker Club and New York Nine at Elysian Fields. In 1845, the Knickerbocker Club, which had been founded by Alexander Cartwright, began using Elysian Fields to play baseball due to the lack of suitable grounds on Manhattan. Team members included players of the St George's Cricket Club, the brothers Harry and George Wright, and Henry Chadwick, the English-born journalist who coined the term "America's Pastime". By the 1850s, several Manhattan-based members of the National Association of Base Ball Players were using the grounds as their home field while St. George's continued to organize international matches between Canada, England and the United States at the same venue. In 1859, George Parr's All England Eleven of professional cricketers played the United States XXII at Hoboken, easily defeating the local competition. Sam Wright and his sons Harry and George Wright played on the defeated United States team—a loss which inadvertently encouraged local players to take up baseball. Henry Chadwick believed that baseball and not cricket should become America's pastime after the game drawing the conclusion that amateur American players did not have the leisure time required to develop cricket skills to the high technical level required of professional players. Harry Wright and George Wright then became two of America's first professional baseball players when Aaron Champion raised funds to found the Cincinnati Red Stockings in 1869. In 1865 the grounds hosted a championship match between the Mutual Club of New York and the Atlantic Club of Brooklyn that was attended by an estimated 20,000 fans and captured in the Currier & Ives lithograph "The American National Game of Base Ball".[ "The American national game of base ball. Grand match for the championship at the Elysian Fields, Hoboken, N.J."], Library of Congress. Accessed July 31, 2013. With the construction of two significant baseball parks enclosed by fences in Brooklyn, enabling promoters there to charge admission to games, the prominence of Elysian Fields diminished. In 1868 the leading Manhattan club, Mutual, shifted its home games to the Union Grounds in Brooklyn. In 1880, the founders of the New York Metropolitans and New York Giants finally succeeded in siting a ballpark in Manhattan that became known as the Polo Grounds. World War I When the U.S. entered World War I, the Hamburg-American Line piers in Hoboken (and New Orleans) were taken under eminent domain.Staff. "Army put in charge of piers in Hoboken; Waterfront Used by Teuton Lines to be a Government Shipping Base. Mayor Reassures Germans May Live in the District So Long as They Are Orderly;-Strict Rules for Saloons. Army put in charge of piers in Hoboken would use German Ships. Marine Experts Want Them to Carry Food to the Allies.", The New York Times, April 20, 1917. Accessed April 16, 2012. "About a quarter of a mile of Hoboken's writer front is technically under martial law today. Military authority superseded civil authority early yesterday morning along that part of the shore line occupied by the big North German Lloyd and Hamburg American Line piers, and armed sentries kept persons on the opposite side of the street from the pier yards." Federal control of the port and anti-German sentiment led to part of the city being placed under martial law, and many German immigrants were forcibly moved to Ellis Island or left the city of their own accord.History of Hoboken: Post-Industrial, WNET. Accessed April 16, 2012. "Yet when the United States entered World War I on the side of Britain and France, this all changed. The U.S. government seized control of Hoboken's piers and the German ships docked there. Martial law was declared in sections of the city, and many Germans were sent to Ellis Island. Thousands of Germans left Hoboken, and soon the city became known for its large Italian population." Hoboken became the major point of embarkation and more than three million soldiers, known as "doughboys", passed through the city.Doughboys Their hope for an early return led to General Pershing's slogan, "Heaven, Hell or Hoboken... by Christmas."Heaven, Hell or Hoboken: Exhibit, Lecture Series Bring Hoboken’s World War I Experience to Life, Hoboken Historical Museum & Cultural Center, August 27, 2008. Accessed November 27, 2011. "The designation meant national fame for Hoboken – General John J. Pershing’s promise to the troops that they’d be in “Heaven, Hell or Hoboken” by Christmas of 1917 became a national rallying cry for a swift end to the war, which actually dragged on for another year." Following the war, Italians, mostly stemming from the Adriatic port city of Molfetta, became the city's major ethnic group, with the Irish also having a strong presence.Baldwin, Carly (September 9, 2009). "2009 Hoboken Italian Festival begins tomorrow!". NJ.com. "To bless their local industry, fishermen and sailors of Molfetta would carry the Madonna through the streets of town. Later generations would later emigrate from Molfetta and the surrounding region to Hoboken, where the centuries-old tradition continues." While the city experienced the Great Depression, jobs in the ships yards and factories were still available, and the tenements were full. Middle-European Jews, mostly German-speaking, also made their way to the city and established small businesses. The Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, which was established on April 30, 1921, oversaw the development of the Holland Tunnel (completed in 1927) and the Lincoln Tunnel (in 1937), allowing for easier vehicular travel between New Jersey and New York City, bypassing the waterfront. Post-World War II The war facilitated economic growth in Hoboken, as the many industries located in the city were crucial to the war effort. As men went off to battle, more women were hired in the factories, some (most notably, Todd Shipyards), offering classes and other incentives to them. Though some returning service men took advantage of GI housing bills, many with strong ethnic and familial ties chose to stay in town. During the fifties, the economy was still driven by Todd Shipyards, Maxwell House, Lipton Tea, Hostess and Bethlehem Steel and companies with big plants still not inclined to invest in huge infrastructure elsewhere. Unions were powerful and the pay was good. By the 1960s, though, things began to deteriorate: turn-of-the century housing started to look shabby and feel crowded, shipbuilding was cheaper overseas, and single-story plants surrounded by parking lots made manufacturing and distribution more economical than old brick buildings on congested urban streets. The city appeared to be in the throes of inexorable decline as industries sought (what had been) greener pastures, port operations shifted to larger facilities on Newark Bay, and the car, truck and plane displaced the railroad and ship as the transportation modes of choice in the United States. Many Hobokenites headed to the suburbs, often the close-by ones in Bergen and Passaic Counties, and real-estate values declined. Hoboken sank from its earlier incarnation as a lively port town into a rundown condition and was often included in lists with other New Jersey cities experiencing the same phenomenon, such as Paterson, Elizabeth, Camden, and neighboring Jersey City. The old economic underpinnings were gone and nothing new seemed to be on the horizon. Attempts were made to stabilize the population by demolishing the so-called slums along River Street and build subsidized middle-income housing at Marineview Plaza, and in midtown, at Church Towers. Heaps of long uncollected garbage and roving packs of semi-wild dogs were not uncommon sights.Martin, Antoinette. "In the Region/New Jersey; Residences Flower in a Once-Seedy Hoboken Area", The New York Times, August 10, 2003. Accessed February 1, 2012. "The area back from the Hudson River, along streets named for presidents -- Adams, Jackson, Jefferson, Madison, Monroe -- was sketchy, Mr. Geibel said, and marked by old warehouses, boarded-up windows, raw sewage coming out of pipes and packs of wild dogs running in the streets." Though the city had seen better days, Hoboken was never abandoned. New infusions of immigrants, most notably Puerto Ricans, kept the storefronts open with small businesses and housing stock from being abandoned, but there wasn't much work to be had. Washington Street, commonly called "the avenue", was never boarded up, and the tight-knit neighborhoods remained home to many who were still proud of their city. Stevens stayed a premiere technology school, Maxwell House kept chugging away, and Bethlehem Steel still housed sailors who were dry-docked on its piers. Italian-Americans and other came back to the "old neighborhood" to shop for delicatessen. Waterfront The waterfront defined Hoboken as an archetypal port town and powered its economy from the mid-19th to mid-20th century, by which time it had become essentially industrial (and mostly inaccessible to the general public). The large production plants of Lipton Tea and Maxwell House, and the drydocks of Bethlehem Shipbuilding Corporation dominated the northern portion for many years. On June 30, 1900, a large fire at the Norddeutscher Lloyd piers killed numerous people and caused almost $10 million in damage. "A History of the Great Hoboken Pier Fire of 1900.", Pier 3, accessed December 29, 2010. The southern portion (which had been a U.S. base of the Hamburg-American Line) was seized by the federal government under eminent domain at the outbreak of World War I, after which it became (with the rest of the Hudson County) a major East Coast cargo-shipping port. With the construction of the interstate highway system and containerization shipping facilities (particularly at Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal), the docks became obsolete, and by the 1970s were more or less abandoned. A large swath of River Street, known as the Barbary Coast for its taverns and boarding houses (which had been home for many dockworkers, sailors, merchant mariners, and other seamen) was leveled as part of an urban renewal project. Though control of the confiscated area had been returned to the city in the 1950s, complex lease agreements with the Port Authority gave it little influence on its management. In the 1980s, the waterfront dominated Hoboken politics, with various civic groups and the city government engaging in sometimes nasty, sometimes absurd politics and court cases. By the 1990s, agreements were made with the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, various levels of government, Hoboken citizens, and private developers to build commercial and residential buildings and "open spaces" (mostly along the bulkhead and on the foundation of un-utilized Pier A). The northern portion, which had remained in private hands, has also been re-developed. While most of the dry-dock and production facilitiesBrenzel, Kathryn (January 27, 2014). "Super Bowl 2014 sculpture arrives at Hoboken waterfront as game day nears". NJ.com."Ferry repair, fueling station and bus parking for Union Dry Dock site?". Fund for a Better Waterfront. Accessed March 31, 2014. were razed to make way for mid-rise apartment houses, many sold as investment "condos", some buildings were renovated for adaptive re-use (notably the Tea Building, formerly home to Lipton Tea,Pace, Gina (August 16, 2013). "No paying through the roof for cabanas at 1100 Maxwell Place, the newest Toll Brothers City Living development on Hoboken's waterfront". Daily News. and the Machine House, home of the Hoboken Historic Museum). Zoning requires that new construction follow the street grid and limits the height of new construction to retain the architectural character of the city and open sight-lines to the river. Downtown, Frank Sinatra Park and Sinatra Drive honor the man most consider to be Hoboken's most famous son, while uptown the name Maxwell recalls the factory with its smell of roasting coffee wafting over town and its huge neon "Good to the Last Drop" sign, so long a part of the landscape. The midtown section is dominated by the serpentine rock outcropping atop of which sits Stevens Institute of Technology (which also owns some, as yet, undeveloped land on the river). At the foot of the cliff is Sybil's Cave (where 19th century day-trippers once came to "take the waters" from a natural spring), long sealed shut, though plans for its restoration are in place. The promenade along the river bank is part of the Hudson River Waterfront Walkway, a state-mandated master plan to connect the municipalities from the Bayonne Bridge to George Washington Bridge and provide contiguous unhindered access to the water's edge and to create an urban linear park offering expansive views of the Hudson with the spectacular backdrop of the New York skyline. 1970s–present During the late 1970s and 1980s, the city witnessed a speculation spree, fueled by transplanted New Yorkers and others who bought many turn-of-the-20th-century brownstones in neighborhoods that the still solid middle and working class population had kept intact and by local and out-of-town real-estate investors who bought up late 19th century apartment houses often considered to be tenements. Hoboken experienced a wave of fires, some of which were arson. Good, Philip. "Recalling the Glory Days of The Hudson Dispatch", The New York Times, October 27, 1991. Accessed February 1, 2012. Applied Housing, a real-estate investment firm, took advantage of US government incentives to renovate "sub-standard" housing and receive subsidized rental payments (commonly known as Section 8), which enabled some low-income, displaced, and disabled residents to move within town. Hoboken attracted artists, musicians, upwardly mobile commuters (known as yuppies), and "bohemian types" interested in the socioeconomic possibilities and challenges of a bankrupt New York and who valued the aesthetics of Hoboken's residential, civic and commercial architecture, its sense of community, and relatively (compared to Lower Manhattan) cheaper rents, and quick, train hop away. Maxwell's (a live music venue and restaurant) opened and Hoboken became a "hip" place to live. Amid this social upheaval, so-called "newcomers" displaced some of the "old-timers" in the eastern half of the city. This gentrification resembled that of parts of Brooklyn and downtown Jersey City and Manhattan's East Village, (and to a lesser degree, SoHo and TriBeCa, which previously had not been residential). The initial presence of artists and young people changed the perception of the place such that others who would not have considered moving there before perceived it as an interesting, safe, exciting, and eventually, desirable. The process continued as many suburbanites, transplanted Americans, internationals, and immigrants (most focused on opportunities in NY/NJ region and proximity to Manhattan) began to make the "Jersey" side of the Hudson their home, and the "real-estate boom" of the era encouraged many to seek investment opportunities. Empty lots were built on, tenements became condominiums. Hoboken felt the impact of the destruction of the World Trade Center intensely, many of its newer residents having worked there. Re-zoning encouraged new construction on former industrial sites on the waterfront and the traditionally more impoverished low-lying west side of the city where, in concert with Hudson-Bergen Light Rail and New Jersey State land-use policy, transit villagesLand Development at Selected Hudson-Bergen Light Rail Stations are now being promoted. Once a blue collar town characterized by live poultry shops and drab taverns, it has since been transformed into a town filled with gourmet shops and luxury condominiums. In October 2012, Hurricane Sandy caused widespread flooding in Hoboken, with half the city flooded. In December 2013 Mayor Dawn Zimmer testified before a U.S. Senate Committee on the impact the storm had on Hoboken's businesses and residents, and in January 2014 she stated that Lieutenant Governor Kim Guadagno and Richard Constable, a member of governor Chris Christie's cabinet, deliberately held back Hurricane Sandy relief funds from the city in order to pressure her to approve a Christie ally's developmental project,Kornacki, Steve (January 19, 2014). "Governor Chris Christie responds". Up. MSNBC.Giambusso, David; Baxter, Chris Baxter (January 18, 2014). "Hoboken Mayor Dawn Zimmer alleges Chris Christie's office withheld Sandy aid over development deal". NJ.com. a charge that the Christie administration denied.Giambusso, David (January 18, 2014). "Hoboken Mayor Dawn Zimmer's Sandy allegations 'categorically false,' DCA official says". NJ.com.Giambusso, David (January 18, 2014). "Hoboken Mayor Dawn Zimmer stands by her allegations against Christie". NJ.com.Stirling, Stephen (January 18, 2014). "Hoboken Mayor Dawn Zimmer now becomes Chris Christie's foe". NJ.com. Demographics |location=Philadelphia |publisher=J. B. Lippincott & Co. |page=833 |accessdate=November 27, 2011}} 1850-1870Raum, John O. [http://books.google.com/books?id=5qZ4AAAAMAAJ&pg=PA276 The History of New Jersey: From Its Earliest Settlement to the Present Time, Volume 1], p. 276, J. E. Potter and company, 1877. Accessed July 31, 2013. "Hoboken contained a population of 2,668 in 1850; in 1860, 9,659; and in 1870, 20,297. In the city of Hoboken are the celebrated Elysian Fields a place of great resort for the denizens of New York City and other places being opposite to that city and about two miles north of Jersey City. It has extensive establishments for the construction of steamers. Several steam ferries connect it with New York city. The scenery in the vicinity of the Elysian Fields is delightful and it is one of the most pleasant spots that can be conceived for the denizens of a crowded city." 1850Debow, James Dunwoody Brownson. [http://books.google.com/books?id=25TicJOdU0AC&pg=PA139 The Seventh Census of the United States: 1850], p. 139. R. Armstrong, 1853. Accessed July 31, 2013. 1870Staff. [http://books.google.com/books?id=gNwIAAAAQAAJ&pg=PA259 A compendium of the ninth census, 1870], p. 259. United States Census Bureau, 1872. Accessed July 31, 2013. 1880-1890Porter, Robert Percival. [http://books.google.com/books?id=8gUkQkJdLpsC&pg=PA97 Preliminary Results as Contained in the Eleventh Census Bulletins: Volume III - 51 to 75], p. 97. United States Census Bureau, 1890. Accessed July 31, 2013. 1890-1910[http://books.google.com/books?id=T9HrAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA337 Thirteenth Census of the United States, 1910: Population by Counties and Minor Civil Divisions, 1910, 1900, 1890], United States Census Bureau, p. 337. Accessed July 1, 2012. 1910-1930[http://books.google.com/books?id=kifRAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA711 Fifteenth Census of the United States : 1930 - Population Volume I], United States Census Bureau, p. 711. Accessed February 1, 2012. 1930-1990New Jersey Resident Population by Municipality: 1930 - 1990, Workforce New Jersey Public Information Network, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 2, 2009. Accessed February 1, 2012. 2000 2010 }} The homelessness problem is addressed by the Hoboken Homeless Shelter, one of the three homeless shelters in the county.Wright, E. Assata. "Three deaths raise concerns". The Union City Reporter. July 31, 2001 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $101,782 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,219) and the median family income was $121,614 (+/- $18,466). Males had a median income of $90,878 (+/- $6,412) versus $67,331 (+/- $3,710) for females. The per capita income for the city was $69,085 (+/- $3,335). About 9.6% of families and 11.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.7% of those under age 18 and 24.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Hoboken city, Hudson County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 1, 2012. 2000 Census As of the census of 2000, there were 38,577 people, 19,418 households, and 6,835 families residing in the city. The population density was 30,239.2 inhabitants per square mile (11,636.5/km2), fourth highest in the nation after neighboring communities of Guttenberg, Union City and West New York.U.S. Census Bureau, 2000 Census of Population and Housing, Population and Housing Unit Counts PHC-3-1 United States Summary, Washington, DC, 2004, pp. 105 - 159. Accessed November 14, 2006. There are 19,915 housing units at an average density of 15,610.7 per square mile (6,007.2/km2). The racial makeup of the city is 80.82% White, 4.26% African American, 0.16% Native American, 4.31% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 7.63% from other races, and 2.78% from two or more races. Furthermore 20.18% of the total residents also consider themselves to be Hispanic or Latino.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Hoboken city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 1, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Hoboken city, Hudson County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 24, 2012. There are 19,418 households out of which 11.4% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 23.8% are married couples living together, 9.0% have a female householder with no husband present, and 64.8% are non-families. 41.8% of all households are made up of individuals and 8.0% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 1.92 and the average family size is 2.73. In the city the population is spread out with 10.5% under the age of 18, 15.3% from 18 to 24, 51.7% from 25 to 44, 13.5% from 45 to 64, and 9.0% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 30 years. For every 100 females, age 18 and over, there are 103.9 males. The median income for a household in the city as of the 2000 census was $62,550, while the median income for a family was $67,500. Males had a median income of $54,870 versus $46,826 for females. The per capita income for the city was $43,195. 11.0% of the population and 10.0% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 23.6% of those under the age of 18 and 20.7% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. The city is a bedroom community of New York City, where most of its employed residents work.Based on the 2000 Census Worker Flow Files, about 53% of the employed residents of Hoboken (13,475 out of 25,306) work in one of the five boroughs of New York City, as opposed to about 15% working within the Hoboken. Government and public service Local government , on Washington Street between First Street and Newark Street.]] The City of Hoboken is governed within the Faulkner Act (formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law) under the Mayor-Council (Plan D) system of municipal government, implemented based on the recommendations of a Charter Study Commission as of January 1, 1953."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed January 19, 2014. The governing body consists of a Mayor and a nine-member City Council. The City Council consists of three members elected at-large from the city as a whole, and six members who each represent one of the city's six wards, all of whom are elected to four-year terms in nonpartisan elections on a staggered basis, with the six ward seats up for election together and the three at-large and mayoral seats up for vote two years later.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 145. In July 2011, the city council voted to move elections from May to November. The first shifted election were held in November 2013, with all officials elected in 2009 and 2011 having their terms extended by six months.Musat, Stephanie. "Hoboken council majority moves next election from May 2013 to November 2013", The Jersey Journal, July 21, 2011. Accessed July 31, 2013. "By a 5-4 vote, the Hoboken City Council voted to move municipal elections to November.Moving the elections to November means the council’s term, including Mayor Dawn Zimmer’s, will be extended by six months. The change will be in place for 10 years.... The next election will be in November 2013." , the Mayor of Hoboken is Dawn Zimmer, previously the City Council President, who first took office on July 31, 2009, after her predecessor, Peter Cammarano, was arrested on allegations of corruption stemming from a decade-long FBI operation. Zimmer, who lost a June 9, 2009, runoff election to Cammarano by 161 votes, served as acting mayor until winning a special election to fill the remainder of the term on November 3, 2009. She was sworn in as mayor on November 6. Zimmer is the first female mayor of Hoboken. Zimmer won re-election in November 2013 to a second term of office and began her second term in January 2014.Palasciano, Amanda (January 6, 2014). "Mayor Dawn Zimmer and Council Slate Sworn in Saturday Jan. 4". Life In Hoboken. Accessed January 19, 2014. "Mayor Dawn Zimmer was sworn in Saturday, January 4th for another four year term, at Stevens Institute of Technology." , the members of the City Council are:"Council". City of Hoboken. Accessed January 19, 2014. As of date accessed, all ward members are listed with June 30 term-end dates, despite the shift to November elections. * At-Large: Ravinder Bhalla (term ends December 31, 2017) * At-Large: James J. Doyle (2017) * At-Large: David Mello (2017) * 1st Ward: Theresa Castallano (2015) * 2nd Ward: Elisabeth Mason (2015) * 3rd Ward: Michael Russo (2015) * 4th Ward: Timothy Occhipinti (2015) * 5th Ward: Peter Cunningham (2015) * 6th Ward: Jen Giattino (2015) Federal, state, and county representation Hoboken is located in the 8th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 33rd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=59 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 59, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Hoboken had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=59 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 59, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Hudson County Board of Chosen Freeholders District 5 comprises Hoboken and parts of the Heights in Jersey CityFreeholder District 5, Hudson County, New Jersey. Accessed January 15, 2011. and is represented by Anthony Romano. [http://www.hudsoncountynj.org/biographies.aspx Freeholder Biographies]. Hudson County, New Jersey. Accessed January 15, 2011. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 35,532 registered voters in Hoboken, of which 14,385 (40.5%) were registered as Democrats, 3,881 (10.9%) were registered as Republicans and 17,218 (48.5%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 48 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Hudson, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 13, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 71.0% of the vote here (17,051 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 27.5% (6,590 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (225 votes), among the 24,007 ballots cast by the city's 38,970 registered voters, for a turnout of 61.6%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Hudson County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 13, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 65.0% of the vote here (13,436 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 33.4% (6,898 votes) and other candidates with 0.5% (161 votes), among the 20,668 ballots cast by the city's 31,221 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 66.2.2004 Presidential Election: Hudson County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 13, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 62.3% of the vote here (9,095 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 29.5% (4,307 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 4.6% (673 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (138 votes), among the 14,593 ballots cast by the city's 34,844 registered voters, yielding a 41.9% turnout.2009 Governor: Hudson County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 13, 2012. Fire Department The city is protected by the 132 paid firefighters of the city of Hoboken Fire Department. Established in 1891, the HFD currently operates under the command of a Department Chief, to whom 2 Deputy Chiefs report."Past 100 Years". Hoboken Fire Department. Accessed June 26, 2011. The department reported to 3,352 emergency calls in 2010, arriving in an average of 2.6 minutes from the time the original call was received."Audit of the Fire Department". City of Hoboken by Matrix Consulting Group. April 27, 2011. Accessed June 27, 2011. The HFD has been a Class 1 rated fire department since 1996 as determined by the Insurance Services Office. the only one of its kind in New Jersey and one of only 24 in the United States.About Us, Hoboken Fire Department. Accessed June 26, 2011. "Effective July 1, 1996, the Insurance Service Organization (ISO), a Commercial Fire Insurance Rating Agency, designated the Hoboken Fire Department as the 24th Class 1 Fire Department in the country. Hoboken Fire Department is the only Class 1 Department in New Jersey." HFD's firehouses, including its fire museum, is on the National Register of Historic Places.Miguel, Dennis Q. "Fire Work: A Stroll Through History", hMAG, Hoboken Lifestyle Magazine, May 18, 2011. Accessed June 26, 2011. Fire station locations and apparatus Below is a complete listing of all fire station and company locations in Hoboken. Locations, Hoboken Fire Department, accessed February 19, 2011. The Fire Museum is located at 213 Bloomfield St."Hoboken Walking Tour". accessed March 20, 2009. Emergency Medical Services EMS in the city of Hoboken is provided primarily by the members of the Hoboken Volunteer Ambulance Corps (HVAC), which was established in 1971. HVAC is the county's only all-volunteer EMS organization and does not charge for the services it provides. HVAC has seven emergency vehicles, in addition to six bicycles that can be used to provide coverage at outdoor events."Family Fun at the Fire Department Museum". Hoboken Historical Museum. Accessed January 20, 2014. Transportation Hoboken has the highest public transportation use of any city in the United States. Hoboken Terminal, located at the city's southeastern corner, is a national historic landmark originally built in 1907 by the Delaware, Lackawanna and Western Railroad. The terminal is the origination/destination point for several modes of transportation and an important hub within the NY/NJ metropolitan region's public transit system. Rail New Jersey Transit's Main Line, Bergen County Line, Pascack Valley Line, Montclair-Boonton Line, Morris and Essex Lines and Meadowlands Rail Line terminate at the Hoboken Terminal.Hoboken Ferry Terminal restoration to begin: Original ferry slips will be returned to passenger service, New Jersey Transit, April 29, 2005. Accessed November 27, 2011. The Hudson-Bergen Light Rail has three stations in Hoboken. The three stations are Hoboken Terminal, 2nd Street and 9th Street-Congress Street. PATH is a 24-hour subway system that operates from Hoboken Terminal to 33rd Street Manhattan, World Trade Center, Journal Square and Newark Penn Station. Water NY Waterway ferry service makes Hudson River crossings from Hoboken Terminal and 14th Street to Battery Park City Ferry Terminal, Wall Street-Pier 11 and the West Midtown Ferry Terminal in Manhattan.Hoboken / NJ Transit Terminal, NY Waterway. Accessed April 16, 2012. Surface New Jersey Transit buses 22, 22X, 23, 64, 68, 85, 87, 89, and 126 terminate at Hudson Place/Hoboken Terminal.Hudson County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed November 27, 2011. Taxi service is available for a flat fare within city limits and negotiated fare for other destinations. Zipcar is located downtown at the Center Parking Garage on Park Avenue, between Newark Street and Observer Highway.Zipcar Car Location 77 Park Av/Hoboken NJ. Zipcar. Accessed November 19, 2008. connect Hoboken, Jersey City Heights and North Hudson.]] Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality and by Hudson County.Hudson County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. The 14th Street Viaduct connects Hoboken to Paterson Plank Road in Jersey City Heights. Two highway tunnels that connect New Jersey to New York are located close to Hoboken. The Lincoln Tunnel is north of the city in Weehawken. The Holland Tunnel is south of the city in downtown Jersey City. Air Hoboken has no airports. Airports which serve Hoboken are operated by the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. These airports are Newark Liberty International Airport, LaGuardia Airport and John F. Kennedy Airport. Education Public schools ]] Hoboken's public schools are operated by Hoboken Public Schools, and serve students in kindergarten through 12th grade. The district is one of 31 Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archiveas of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 14, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Hoboken Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed July 31, 2013.) include Joseph F. Brandt Primary SchoolJoseph F. Brandt Primary School, Hoboken Public Schools. Accessed July 31, 2013. for Kindergarten (51 students), three kindergarten through 8th grade schools - Salvatore R. Calabro Elementary SchoolSalvatore R. Calabro Elementary School, Hoboken Public Schools. Accessed July 31, 2013. (137), Thomas G. Connors Elementary SchoolThomas G. Connors Elementary School, Hoboken Public Schools. Accessed July 31, 2013. (270) and Wallace Elementary SchoolWallace Elementary School, Hoboken Public Schools. Accessed July 31, 2013. (680) - along with Hoboken High SchoolHoboken High School, Hoboken Public Schools. Accessed July 31, 2013. for grades 9-12 (674 students) and A.J. Demarest High School, a vocational high school offering such programs as Culinary Arts, Construction and Cosmetology. School Directory, Hoboken Public Schools. Accessed July 31, 2013.New Jersey School Directory for the Hoboken Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed July 31, 2013. Hoboken High School was the 187th-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 322 schools statewide, in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2010 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked 139th in 2008 out of 316 schools.Staff. "2010 Top High Schools", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2010. Accessed March 24, 2011. In addition, Hoboken has three charter schools, which are schools that receive public funds yet operate independently of the Hoboken Public Schools under charters granted by the Commissioner of the New Jersey Department of Education. Elysian Charter School serves students in grades K-8, Hoboken Charter School in grades K–12 and Hoboken Dual Language Charter School (HoLa) in grades K-6 (K-8 by 2016). Private schools Private schools in Hoboken include All Saint's Episcopal Day School, The Hudson School, Mustard Seed School, Stevens Cooperative School and Hoboken Catholic Academy, a K-8 school operated by the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark.Hudson County Elementary Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed November 27, 2011. University Stevens Institute of Technology, which was founded in 1870, is located in the Castle Point section of Hoboken. The university is composed of three schools and one college; the Charles V. Schaefer, Jr. School of Engineering and Science, Wesley J. Howe School of Technology Management, School of Systems and Enterprises and the College of Arts and Letters. Total enrollment is more than 6,100 undergraduate and graduate students across all schools. Stevens is also home to three national research centers of excellence and joint research programs focusing on healthcare, energy, finance, defense, STEM education and coastal stability. Economy The first centrally air-conditioned public space in the United States was demonstrated at Hoboken Terminal.La Gorce, Tammy. "Cool Is a State of Mind (and Relief)", The New York Times, May 23, 2004. Accessed July 31, 2013. "Several decades later, the Hoboken Terminal distinguished itself as the nation's first centrally air-conditioned public space." The first Blimpie restaurant opened in 1964 at the corner of Seventh and Washington Streets. Today, Hoboken is home to one of the headquarters of publisher John Wiley & Sons. According to the New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, Hoboken's unemployment rate as of 2010 was 5.6%.2010 NJ Annual Average Labor Force Estimates by Municipality, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, March 10, 2011, p. 10. Accessed November 27, 2011. Local attractions Parks The four parks were originally laid out within city street grid in the 19th century were Church Square Park, Columbus Park, Elysian Park and Stevens Park. Four other parks that were developed later but fit into the street pattern are Gateway Park, Jackson Street Park, Legion Park and Madison Park. The Hudson River Waterfront Walkway is a state-mandated master plan to connect the municipalities from the Bayonne Bridge to the George Washington Bridge creating an -long urban linear park and provide contiguous unhindered access to the water's edge. By law, any development on the waterfront must provide a public promenade with a minimum width of . To date, completed segments in Hoboken and the new parks and renovated piers that abut them are at Hoboken Terminal, Pier A, the promenade and bike path from Newark to 5th Streets, Frank Sinatra Park, Castle Point Park, Sinatra Drive to 12th to 14th Streets, New York Waterway Pier, 14th Street Pier, and 14th Street north to southern side of Weehawken Cove. Other segments of river-front held privately are not required to build a walkway until the land is re-developed. The Hoboken Parks Initiative is a municipal plan to create more public open spaces in the city using a variety of financing schemes including contributions from and zoning trade-offs with private developers, NJ State Green Acres funds, and other government grants. It is source of controversy with various civic groups and the city government. Among the proposed projects, the only one to that has yet materialized is at Maxwell Place, whose developer is obligated to build a public promenade on the river. The parks that are planned to be built are Hoboken Island, Pier C, 1600 Park Avenue, Hoboken Cove, 16th Street Pier, Green Belt Walkway and Upper West Side Park. Hudson County Shakespeare Festival Since 1992, the Hudson Shakespeare Company has been the resident Shakespeare Festival of Hudson County performing a free Shakespeare production for each month of the summer. Since 1998, the group has performed "Shakespeare Mondays" at Frank Sinatra Park (410 Frank Sinatra Drive) as part of their annual Shakespeare in the Park tour. Events Hoboken has many annual events such as the Frank Sinatra Idol Contest,Fedshcun, Travis (June 12, 2012). "Annual Sinatra Idol contest to return to Hoboken waterfront". NJ.com. Hoboken Comedy Festival,Hoboken Comedy Festival. Accessed August 26, 2012. Hoboken House Tour, Hoboken International Film Festival,Hoboken Film Festival Hoboken Studio Tour,Colaneri, Katie (November 5, 2010). "Guide to 30th annual Hoboken Artists Studio Tour". NJ.com. Hoboken Arts and Music Festival, Hoboken (Secret) Garden Tour and Movies Under the Stars. The Hoboken Farmer's Market occurs every Tuesday, June through October. There are also numerous festivals such as the Saint Patrick's Day Parade,Kaplan, Thomas (March 4, 2012). "With Pub Crawl Replacing St. Patrick’s Day Parade in Hoboken, Arrests Drop". The New York Times. Feast of Saint Anthony's,Stahl, Jason (April 28, 2010). "Celebrations Are No Longer Festive". Hoboken Patch. Saint Ann's FeastFedschun, Travis (July 6, 2012). "St. Ann's Festival to return for 102nd year in Hoboken". NJ.com. and the Hoboken Italian Festival.Hack, Charles (August 23, 2012). "Preparations begin for the Hoboken Italian Festival". NJ.com/The Jersey Journal. Hoboken is home to the Macy's Parade Studio, which houses many of the floats for the famous Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.Seiler Neary, Kathleen "Ultimate Guide to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade". TLC. Accessed August 26, 2012. Media Hoboken is located within the New York media market, most of its daily papers available for sale or delivery. Local, county, and regional news is covered by the daily The Jersey Journal. The Journal also operates the website NJ.com, which includes the blog Hoboken Now."Hoboken Now". NJ.com. Accessed March 30, 2014. The Hoboken Reporter is part of the Hudson Reporter group of local weeklies. Other weeklies, the River View Observer and the Spanish-language El Especialito"Legando a lost Hispanos en Estadaos Unidos". El Especial. Accessed March 30, 2014. also cover local news, as does The Stute, the campus newspaper at Stevens Institute of Technology. Magazines that cover Hoboken include the lifestyle magazine hMAG, which launched in 2009."hMAG, Hoboken Lifestyle Magazine". Accessed March 30, 2013. and The Digest, which covers local restaurants and events."The Digest New Jersey Magazine". Accessed March 30, 2014. The production company for the 2009 film Assassination of a High School President is based in Hoboken.Sullivan, Al. "Movie stars seen around Hudson County". The Union City Reporter. September 23, 2007, p. 8 Appearances in media , which is the setting for the reality television show Cake Boss, is now a local tourist attraction.]] *Elia Kazan's 1954 film On the Waterfront was shot in Hoboken. *Hoboken is home to Carlo's Bake Shop, which is featured in the TLC reality show, Cake Boss. The popularity of the show has resulted in increased business for Carlo's Bake Shop, and increased tourism to the Hoboken area, resulting in both positive and negative reaction from local residents and businesses.Staab, Amanda. "The 'Cake Boss' effect" The Union City Reporter; July 11, 2010; Pages 6 & 8 *The fourth season of A&E's Parking Wars, which documents the lives and duties of parking enforcement personnel, was filmed in Hoboken, in addition to its usual venues of Detroit and Philadelphia.Tavani, Andrew (January 16, 2010). "TV reality show 'Parking Wars' looks to base series in Hoboken". NJ.com. *The short-lived 1995 ABC sitcom Hudson Street, starring Tony Danza and Lori Loughlin, was set in Hoboken. Danza played a former Hoboken detective, and Loughlin played a crime reporter for the fictional newspaper The Hoboken Gazette. *The ABC Primetime magazine, What Would You Do?, has filmed multiple episodes of their social experiments in Hoboken's shops and restaurants. *The 1989 television series Dream Street was set and shot in Hoboken.Sharbutt, Jay. "Dream Street (U.S. TV series)", Los Angeles Times, March 2, 1989. Accessed June 9, 2014. "Welcome to headquarters for the makers of NBC's Dream Street, a coming dramatic series about the lives of young blue-collar men and women in this venerable, hard-nosed waterfront town of 42,500, right across the Hudson River from Manhattan.... Their association with Street has caused some speculation that the new one-hour series, which is being filmed entirely in Hoboken, is but the working-class edition of ABC's venture." *Hoboken appears as the city of residence of the main character in the 2012 video game Max Payne 3.Schreier, Jason (October 6, 2011). "The Contortionist Combat of Max Payne 3". Wired. "The first part of the demo took place in New Jersey. A mobster and his goons arrived at Payne’s squalid Hoboken apartment, calling for the ex-cop’s head. Payne had killed the mobster’s only son, which turned out to be a bit of a faux pas." *The fictional Convent of the Little Sisters of Hoboken is the setting for the musical, Nunsense.Willistein, Paul. "Nunsense' is habit-forming for Longtime Members of Cast", The Morning Call, December 6, 1990. Accessed July 8, 2013. "Accompanying Robinson is Lynn Eldredge, who plays Sister Hubert, second in command at the Little Sisters of Hoboken, N.J., the Nunsense convent forced to raise emergency funds through a hilarious variety show." * In the 1950 Bugs Bunny cartoon 8 Ball Bunny, "Playboy" Penguin reveals to Bugs that his home is not Antarctica but Hoboken, causing Bugs to utter one of his most famous lines: "Hoboken???? Ooooh I'm DYING Again!!!" * Nick, played by Michael Cera in Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist is shown to be from Hoboken. * In "The Mighty Casey", the June 17, 1960 episode of The Twilight Zone, the baseball team the Hoboken Zephyrs, are revealed to be from the town of Hoboken, New Jersey, in the opening monologue by Rod Serling. * In "Bail Out," the Season 1, 5th episode of "Suits (TV Series)", Mike and Trevor wake up in Hoboken after meeting up with two girls at a bar the night before. Notable people See also * Bergen, New Netherland * Gateway Region References Further reading * External links * City of Hoboken Official Website * Historic photos of Hoboken and Hamburg America Line ports * * Category:Hoboken, New Jersey Category:1849 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Hudson County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Settlements on the Hudson River Category:Settlements established in 1849